Conventional Mobile Device Management (MDM) software can be used to manage mobile devices in a network. MDM software typically supports services such as over-the-air distribution of applications, data distribution, control of configuration settings for many types of mobile devices, etc. Thus, via MDM software and services, an administrator is able to control operations associated with one or more target mobile devices in a network.
According to certain conventional MDM techniques, a mobile device can be configured to receive communications from a notification service (such as via the Apple Push Notification Service) in response to a respective MDM server providing notification to the notification service that the respective MDM server would like the mobile device to communicate with the MDM server.
As a more specific example, in response to receiving a message from the MDM server to alert a target mobile device, and after verifying the notification message received from the respective MDM server, the notification system “pushes” a corresponding notification to a target mobile device to alert the target mobile device to contact the MDM server. The notification from the notification system indicates to the mobile device that the mobile device is to communicate with the respective MDM server.
During subsequent communications, when communicating with the respective MDM server, the target mobile device can retrieve any number of commands or available sets of data from the MDM server. Each of the commands can cause the target mobile device to perform any suitable function.